Releasing Frustration
by Pallet and Cerulean
Summary: "And, at that, at the nerve Akihito had to look so infuriatingly smug, something inside Mitsuki snapped. It felt like all of the tension that had been coiling and building inside of her just shattered, rushing outward to consume her in a staggering wave. She needed some way to release all the emotion that surged through her."


p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"She knows he likes Mirai. It's always written all over his face. He's liked her ever since she came to their school. She's always known that. It's always been obvious. And she's never cared much for him either. He's stubborn and strange and likes glasses an unhealthy amount. There is nothing between her and Akihito. Less than nothing, maybe. So, why did it feel so good when she kissed him?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"—/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"They were fighting about something. Mitsuki couldn't remember what it was anymore, but it didn't matter much. Dry sarcasm and shallow digs started to escalate, turning to a passionate debate until eventually it took everything Mitsuki had to stop it from turning to a yelling match in their club room at school. Their usually icy dynamic melted beneath the raging fire in their veins. Now, it was all hot retorts and sparking anger that blossomed into heavy flames. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Electric tension crackled in the air between them, Mitsuki's bold, red eyes locked fiercely with Akihito's, gaze never wavering in the slightest. She wouldn't back down now, no matter the cost. With all the rage hot beneath the surface of her skin, whipping up her mind to a frantic pace and clouding it with smoke, it was hard to string together her thoughts into something that even resembled a coherent argument. It was all intense emotions, logic shoved to the back seat. And from the way Akihito glared back at her, teeth gritted and hands curled into fists, she guessed he felt similar. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Idiot," Mitsuki growled. It was the only thing that her mind seemed to be able to formulate beneath the overload of emotion. The remark was meant to stay under her breath, but Akihito clearly heard it, snarling his own insults back at her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The tendons in her fingers ached with the restraint of keeping them flat at her sides. Her hands wanted to ball into fists, to cling to something, to restrict something, to break something. Restraint was never something Mitsuki had been good at. And now, frustration, radiating form her skin in waves, forced her to grit her teeth to keep from shouting at him, or worse, stomping across the room and tearing Akihito to pieces./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"When Mitsuki didn't have a comeback to his snarled words, too much rage swirling in her mind to force herself to speak, a self-satisfied smirk drew Akihito's lips up into a wicked curve. And, at that, at the nerve Akihito had to look so infuriatingly smug, something inside Mitsuki snapped. It felt like all of the tension that had been coiling and building inside of her just shattered, rushing outward to consume her in a staggering wave. She needed some way to release all the emotion that surged through her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Before she knew what she was doing, Mitsuki stalked across the room and took Akihito by the collar. Roughly, she yanked him down to her height, crimson eyes raking over his face. And just when his smirk fell away, she forced them together, her lips colliding with his. Suddenly, the sparks Mitsuki felt before, formed from seething rage and anger, seemed like nothing. Fire swept tantalizingly over her skin in a startling rush and something like smoke curled in her lungs. Her chest felt tight and she was starting to feel lightheaded, but the sensation was pleasurably addicting. And, after a stunned second, Akihito's returned the kiss with just as much vigor and raw passion. Teeth scrapped against her bottom lip, sending a shocking jolt down her spine. Soon, his hands were on her hips, the brilliant heat of his palms searing through her clothes. He was pulling her closer, just like she was as she tugged relentlessly at his collar. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"After a moment, Mitsuki was dizzy, mind hazy with the physical pleasure that burst across her skin wherever Akihito touched her. She couldn't get enough of the feeling, of the burning heat that riled up her heart and spread across her face in a pink flush. Breathless and feeling too hot, Mitsuki knew the reddish blush must have tipped her ears and covered her chest too, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She just needed more of this feeling. Tugging down on Akihito's collar, she pulled him closer and closer until she had to take a step back to keep from toppling backwards under his weight. Then, with Akihito prowling after her while his mouth still hungrily marked hers, one step turned to two and two to three until she found herself pressed against the rough concrete of the sturdy school wall. The cool, smooth surface did little to quell the heat that radiated off her skin. The feeling of being pinned beneath Akihito's toned chest, his hands moving to the wall on either side of her head, only exhilarated her more. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Though, as much as her desires tempted her to keep her lips on his, to kiss him until everything else disappeared, Mitsuki's lungs were starting to burn with the lack of air. Pulling back just an inch, that was all she had room for before her head was against the wall behind her, Mitsuki sucked in heavy breaths. Before she had the chance to recover, or to think too much about what they were doing, Akihito's lips were pressing hot, wet kisses to the slope her neck. Then there were teeth, quick nips and teasing scrapes, and Mitsuki swore under her breath, hands finally unraveling from his collar and clenching in his soft, golden hair. His mouth had to be pure magic, searing marks onto her skin. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Mitsuki's hands were trembling when she brought them up to push her own hair away from her face, dark strands starting to stick to her sweat damped skin. She couldn't tell if the shakiness in her movements was from the lingering rage or the new adrenaline pounding through her veins. Though, suddenly, none of it mattered when Akihito's teeth roughly grazed over her pulse point. At the sensation, her pulse spiked, heart hammering faster in her chest. She couldn't help the needy whine that rose high in her throat, sounding too loud in the otherwise quiet room. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Seemingly just as conscious of how wrong what they were doing really was (it was wrong on so many levels, from their general dislike of each other to Akihito's crush on Mirai, not to mention that fact that they were still at school), Akihito backed off a bit when he heard her whine. Hearing the desperate sound was a bit of a reality check, forcing both of their desires back in line. In an attempt to diffuse the tension that had just surfaced between them, Mitsuki brought Akihito's mouth back to her own, aggressive in her movements. She just wanted to get kiss him again until she forgot everything but the fire that blazed deep in her chest. Still, despite her boldness, Akihito was holding back now. He was more tentative in his movements, easing back off of her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The moment was gone and she couldn't get the intense desire back. Pulling back, Mitsuki blew out a sharp breath, her mind slowly turning back on and processing everything she had just done. To her surprise, she didn't didn't feel the rush of regret she was half expecting. Instead, just one thought took over her consciousness. No one else could know about what just happened. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Eyes flicking back up, Mitsuki watched as Akihito backed a few paces away. His bright gaze clung to her expectantly, almost knowingly, and it grated on her nerves. It was like he was a step ahead of her, like he was beating her somehow. "Well?" Mitsuki asked, still somewhat breathless. She wiped her lips against the back of her hand, the sensitive skin still tingling with a pleasant warmth. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Mitsuki expected some embarrassed, sheepish remark from him, or maybe a comment about liking Mirai more than her and that she shouldn't get the wrong idea. She was shocked when he met her gaze, eyes strong and still smoldering with desire, and spoke with such an unwavering tone. "You taste like cherry," Akihito remarked with a smirk and Mitsuki didn't miss the way he swept his tongue out over his lips one last time. Now, with her being the somewhat flustered one, Mitsuki dropped her gaze to her shoes, hand slipping in her pocket. After a moment, she fished out what she was looking for. It was a balled up wrapper that used to belong to a cherry lollipop she had crunched and eaten just before coming to club. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"After a moment of consideration, blood boiling at the comment that somehow seemed more smug than it should have, Mitsuki drew back and threw the wrapper straight at Akihito's face. A strange sense of satisfaction washed over her when it hit him right between the eyes, wiping the smirk right off his face. Before Akihito had the chance to respond, Mitsuki snatched her bag and hurried towards the door. "I'm going home," she called over her shoulder, before leaving and slamming the door behind her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;"As soon as it was shut, Mitsuki pressed her back against the door, taking in a deep breath and trying to regain her composure. Her heart was still racing, the sensation of Akihito's lips burned into her memory. Straightening her hair and smoothing out the wrinkles in her uniform, Mitsuki mentally prepared herself to walk through the school with the same cool confidence she normally had, despite the heat still flowing through her veins. Blowing out a breath, Mitsuki pushed herself off the door and squared her shoulders, walking off into the school with a new secret to carry. /p 


End file.
